Motion-transmitting remote control cable assemblies, sometimes referred to as “Bowden cables” or “push-pull cables,” are used for transmitting both force and travel along a curved path in aircraft, automotive, and marine environments. Known cable assemblies can be used for transmitting load and motion in push, pull and/or rotary type applications. In the automotive environment, typical applications include but are not limited to parking brakes, accelerators, hood releases, brake releases, trunk releases, seat controls, park lock, tilt wheel controls, fuel filler doors, transmission shifter cables, powered actuators, and hydraulic control cables.
A motion-transmitting remote control cable assembly for transmitting motion along a curved path typically includes a flexible core element slidably enclosed within a flexible outer sheath (conduit) with end fittings attached to both ends of each respective member. These fittings attach and react to load from the conduit to its mounting points and from the core element to its mounting points. The core element is adapted at one end to be attached to a member to be controlled whereas the other end is attached to an actuator for moving the core element within the outer sheath. The outer sheath is adapted to be secured by the fittings to a support structure.